


Dagu May

by major_general



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Melinda May is Aunt May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/pseuds/major_general
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Melinda May was Aunt May?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagu May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djinnj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinnj/gifts).



> There was a Tumblr post a while back that posited, what if Melinda May was Aunt May. djinnj and I had some fun with that as you can see here http://djinnj.tumblr.com/post/110919866948/what-if-peters-aunt-is-agent-melinda-may 
> 
> Because it is her birthday, I thought I'd make it into a fic. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Unbeta'd, because djinnj is my beta.
> 
> In this AU, Richard Parker was Melinda May's little brother.

Peter didn't know what to do. As the Green Goblin circled overhead, Peter checked for extra webbing, hoping to be able to miraculously put a bandage on his damaged wrist, but of course there was none. He knew there was none. He just couldn't figure out what to do. That was Harry up there. That was practically his only friend and he was trying to kill Peter. Since Gwen and since his aunt had somehow ceased to exist, Peter really only had Harry. Sure he couldn't tell him what was going on, but at least he was someone who cared about Peter, or cared about killing him. Harry was definitely trying to kill him.

Peter's spider-sense roared to life and it was clear that Harry had spotted him there hiding beneath a balcony. His laughter soared as he swooped down on his glider. This was it. This was how Peter was going to die. No one would come to his funeral. He'd be unmourned. Oh no, he was going to die in his costume--he'd have hate-mourners. Jameson would probably come spit on his grave. Or dump his ashes in the sewage treatment plant. Peter closed his eyes and braced for death.

It didn't come. There was a crash instead. Peter opened his eyes to see Harry lying three stories down with three people in black body suits standing around his now unconscious, hopefully not deceased, body. They had crazy looking guns and--

"Dagu May?"

 

It's not that she wanted to leave the boy, but tuition was expensive and she had been on desk duty for years. With Ben gone, May had to consider how to best provide for her nephew alone. And now that he was in college, she didn't have to worry about him as much. Ok, there was the Spider-Man thing, but he seemed to have that handled and she kept him off S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyone else's radar, which was hard considering he kept taking pictures of himself and selling them to the newspaper. Kids and their selfies.

When Phil died and then wasn't dead anymore, May knew that someone else needed her more than Peter did. So she told him that she was taking a position with her company that required her to travel. He didn't need to know the details. When S.H.I.E.L.D fell and she had to go off the grid, she made sure that's the house was in his name and that his tuition would still be paid. His grandmother could still look after him and it's not like S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't make it easy to spy on people. She was surprised his Spider-sense didn't alert him to all the cameras everywhere he went, but maybe that was because she wasn't trying to hurt him. She was just an aunt who wanted to keep track of her boy.

Then the boy's girlfriend died. And now his best friend was a supervillain. Of course she had to do something. Convincing Phil to let her take Trip and Fitz was the only hard part, but she did it.

And now she was escorting her nephew onto her plane as Fitz and Trip secured the newly acquired supervillain in the Hulk-proof holding cell.

"I don't understand," he kept saying.

"It's not that hard, Peter. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't understand."

"I was on desk duty most of your childhood."

"I don't understand."

"Peter--"

"Wait, S.H.I.E.L.D?" He suddenly looked alarmed. "Are you Hydra?"

"No, I'm S.H.I.E.L.D." She tried to assure him.

"But the thing that happened in D.C. And Captain America. He said S.H.I.E.L.D was Hydra!"

May sighed. "He said Hydra infected S.H.I.E.L.D. We are rebuilding it. Hydra free."

"I really don't understand. Were you there? Oh my god, have there been Hydra in our house? Can I trust anything you say? How do I know you aren't Hydra?" 

"Peter, calm down."

"My aunt is a spy."

"Most of your family were spies. The thing about spies is that you don't tell the kids that you are spies. At least, not until you try to recruit them."

"Am I being recruited?" He sounded horrified.

There was a knock on the cockpit door. "We've got the prisoner secured and are ready to go."

"Thank you, Agent Trip. Could you please escort our guest here to the seats so I can fly us back without any distractions?"

 

Back in the passenger section, Peter was still freaking out. He kept wringing his mask in his hands and wanted to jump onto the ceiling, but wasn't sure how the other two agents would take it. Maybe they would shoot him with the crazy gun, which was kind of interesting but so not the point at the moment.

"Hey man, you ok?" The tall one--Trip? Tryp? Tripp?-- asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Today is the best day of my life."

"That was meant to be sarcastic?" Oh, look, the little one was Scottish.

"Yeah, you know there's some teenage angst going on."

"This is not teenage angst. Dagu May is a spy, who apparently leads a team of spies and flies a crazy spy plane and has been doing this my whole life and she says she's not my only family member who was a spy. Was Uncle Ben a spy? Were my parents? Is that what happened to them? What about Ye Ye and Nai Nai?"

"My family were mostly spies. It's not really that big a deal."

"Did you know though? It's a bit of a big deal."

The Scottish one nodded.

"See, he thinks it's a big deal."

The world was clearly spinning out of control and nothing made sense anymore and who was he really and what was the world? And why was the Scottish one poking at his wrists?

"Did you make these? They're very clever."

 

"He's your nephew?" Uncle Phil shouted, because apparently Uncle Phil was also a spy and not an accountant. "He's listed in the database as harmless and do not pursue."

"Because he is harmless and no one is locking him up," Dagu May is apparently scary to more people than just kids who haven't done their homework or eaten their vegetables.

"I'm voting for not being locked up," Peter interjected, "or dissected. Can we just vote no to dissection?"

"Who said anything about dissection?" scary bossman Uncle Phil asked. "Did anyone say they were going to dissect you? We're not dissecting him. And we are not going to lock him up. But May this seriously goes against protocol and we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Phil." Yay, Dagu May! "I protect the people I care about. Simmons is going to check him out and make sure he's ok, then we are going to drop him back off at college and see what we can do about my newly acquired supervillain."

"You don't give the orders around here."

"I do when it comes to this boy. Fitz, take the boy down to Simmons."

As he walked through the halls of the bases, Peter tried to imagine the Dagu May who made him dinner and cleaned up his cuts and taught him how to cook living there. It was hard. But the scary lady who saved his butt back in New York, she clearly lived here, but she wasn't really Dagu May.

There was a tiny girl with a clipboard waiting in a lab. She was cute and nerdy and not at all like Gwen. Nope. Not at all.

"Peter, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just going to take a little blood work and look at your arm and that'll be it. Unless there's something else you want to get checked out? I imagine you haven't had a checkup since all this."

"You mean my spider-powers? That Dagu May knows about?" She nodded, but at least she kind of grimaced. "Yeah, no, because blood work. Blood work would definitely give me away. These things don't look quite right anymore. I couldn't give blood. I probably can't even get a transfusion! What do I do? I never thought about that. Superpowers mean not being seriously hurt, right? But I thought I was going to die and--you just stuck me with a needle. Now even my spider-sense is failing me!"

"I didn't think you were going to calm down up enough for me to do it when you were prepared." Her smiles weren't so bad.

"Now, tell me something embarrassing about May while I see to your arm."

 

So then somehow they were sitting in front of his school and he wasn't even going to miss any classes and Dagu May was pretending she wasn't a spy and that he wasn't a superhero and everything was weird and she was pretending it wasn't and telling him he had to go to a "perfunctory" interview at Stark Industries, but that he'd get the internship because she knows the woman who arranges these things who is also a spy or used to be a spy.

"Did you just get me an internship with the Avengers?"

"I got you an internship with a company dedicated to ethical scientific innovation, which just happens to be owned by one of the Avengers."

"None of this makes any sense."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be ok and now we just know that we can talk about the things that go on in our lives. You're a good kid, Peter. Someone must have raised you right. I'll bet it was Ben."

Then Dagu May hugged him, which was really weird. "Here, take this."

"A debit card?"

"Maybe you can just focus on your studies and your side gig and not worry about taking pictures of yourself for that rag. Be good and I'll see you later."

 

She was right. As the months went by, Peter realized it was nice to talk to her about the things that were really going on and she even sometimes came around and gave him fighting tips, which was awesome. Of course, their new awareness was most helpful when robots became sentient and focused on destruction and domination on the first day of his internship, but that's another story.


End file.
